1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to furniture. More specifically to a stand which can be converted from a table or to a decorative container and vice versa. The stand is equipped with an elevated support surface with an opening therethrough which supports either a table top insert or a multi-purpose decorative container.
2. Background Information
Utility tables for elevating small objects, such as flowerpots, are well known in the prior art. However, the simple utility table may be improved on by incorporating an easily accessible container, which may be used to hold decorative objects such as a flowerpot, artificial flowers, bulbs, a candle, or which may be used as a fish bowl or planter itself.
The value of a simple utility table cannot be understated. However, when used as a surface for elevating flowerpots and other such devices, the typical table has certain disadvantages. For example, if a flowerpot is on a table and dirt or water is spilled therefrom, the table will not contain water or dirt and such dirt and water may further spill onto the floor. Additionally, flowerpots placed on top of a table surface may be knocked off when the table is jostled or upset. Finally, some people may find the appearance of a flowerpot to be aesthetically displeasing. The same holds true for other objects. For example, a candle is subject to being knocked off a table when jostled and may spill hot wax onto the table top and floor. Therefore, there is a need for a piece of furniture that can be used as a table when a table is needed, while being convertible to a decorative container.
Equally well known in the prior art are planters; a container for holding soil and any variety of plants or flowers. Planters may be elevated, by legs, for example, so that a person does not have to bend over or kneel while tending the plant. Also, an elevated planter may lift the plant into proximity to a window or other source of light. Such planters are useful and attractive during the period the plant in the planter is blooming. However, some plants become dormant for extended periods of time. During the period of plant dormancy, the planter is of limited use. For example, because a planter contains dirt, it may not be useful as support for objects one does not wish to soil. Additionally, the planter may not be movable, depending on their size and the weight of the soil held in therein. Thus, planters can be subject to periods of limited use. Finally, if one had a stand supporting a container holding any decorative article, such as artificial flowers or a candle, one may desire to quickly convert such a stand into a utility table. Therefore, there is a need for a piece of furniture that can be used as a decorative display container or planter as needed, while being convertible into a table as needed.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a stand which is convertible between a table and a multi-purpose decorative container or urn so that a single piece of furniture could be used as either.
The above described needs have been met by the present invention. The present invention provides for a stand having a removable table top insert which may be replaced with a container suitable for holding a decorative device, such as a flowerpot, or as a planter itself. The stand has a table top with an opening in which the table top insert will typically rest. When the user desires to convert the stand into a planter or urn, the table top insert is simply removed and the planter or container is placed through the opening. The table top has a means to support the table top insert, and/or the planter or the container, extending into the opening. The support means may be individual elements, such as pins, extending from adjacent to the underside of the table top into the opening or a flange extending around the entire perimeter of the opening. The table top insert may include separate portions, e.g. a semi-circle or a central disk and an annular disk.
The invention may also be practiced as a stand without a continuous table top. In this embodiment of the stand, the legs are maintained in position by a brace near the bottom of the legs. The upper surface of the legs terminate in generally planar surfaces which define an interior space. Extending from the planar surfaces are support elements, such as pins, which extend into the interior space. The table top insert may be placed between the legs, resting on the elements in the interior space. The stand can be converted to a decorative display container by removing the table top insert and inserting a planter or container which will rest upon the planar surfaces or on the pins which protrude into the interior space.
A second alternate embodiment incorporates the features traditionally associated with an urn. That is, a pedestal base which supports a bowl shaped body. As with the first embodiment, the urn shaped table has a table top and a medial opening therethrough. The table top has a means to support the table top insert, and/or the planter or the container, extending into the opening. The support means may be individual elements, such as pins, extending from adjacent to the underside of the table top into the opening or a flange extending around the entire perimeter of the opening.
In each embodiment the container is installed substantially below the table top, any water or dirt spilled on the table top may be easily swept into the container. Further, because the decorative display container is within the opening of the stand, any object in the container is less likely to be knocked over than an object resting on a table when jostled.
It is an object of this invention to provide a stand which is convertible from a table to a multi-purpose decorative container.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a stand which converts from a table to a decorative container without the use of tools.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a stand that may be used as a table while having a visible container.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a stand which is convertible from a table into a planter and vice versa.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a stand capable of supporting a flowerpot or a planter that will reduce the chance for damage to the flowerpot when the stand is jostled or upset.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a stand that, when used as a planter, may be converted into a table without requiring the removal of soil from the planter.
These and other objects of the invention will be more fully understood from the following description of the invention in reference to the illustrations appended hereto.